The Biostatistics Core provides assistance with all statistical aspects required by specific projects within this application and to Partnership investigators in general towards the development of new projects, clinical trials and outreach initiatives. The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide professional expertise in biostatistics to ensure the provision of state-of-the-art statistical support to investigators in a timely manner.